


Slave

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [140]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Before the whole blog delete thing you did one where sam keeps anna as his slave and I wanted to ask if you could do another one dean or cas or both can join if you like (only if you dont mind!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that the requester was talking abut no longer exists because of an accidental blog deletion I went through about 9 months back. So, don't bother requesting about it, cause it doesn't exist.

Sam had brought Dean and Cas with him into the room where he kept Anna.

Anna whimpered softly, watching the three move forward.

“Sam…”

Sam chuckled, and grabbed Anna, who was cowering on the floor. He tossed her on the bed, and walked over, pulling her so she was flush with Sam’s body, and he looked up and grinned at the two watching.

“What are you waiting for?” Sam chuckled, grip tight on Anna.

Dean was the first to move, hands trailing around Anna’s body, before he started to bite on marks. Cas followed and bent lower, nosing at her folds.

Sam grinned, pressing her down flat as the three settled around her.

“N-no….” Anna whimpered, trying to pull away.

“Don’t you dare.” Dean growled by her throat, before he bit down. Anna cried out, and she felt Sam latch onto one of her nipples, while Dean focused on her neck and face, and Cas concentrated on her pussy.

“Stop. Please!”

Sam pulled away from her nipple and laughed. “Last I checked, you don’t really have a say in what we do.” He started freeing his cock, pulling it out and stroking the hardening length.

“You are going to do what we want. And you won’t fight us. Not unless you want me to punish you.”

“No…”

“Then quiet down Anna. Because tonight is going to be a long night for you.” Sam grinned.


End file.
